


A Little Blood Between Me and Thee

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	A Little Blood Between Me and Thee

"Come back to bed," he says.  
As if it were that easy.

As if the smell of blood didn't linger  
Clinging to my hands, my shirt, my soul  
Like iron, only sweeter,  
Like cleaning my gun in a candy store.  
I've washed and washed —  
Lady Macbeth has nothing on Ken Hutchinson tonight —  
But the sticky-tacky feeling between my fingers  
Won't let go.  
Won't.  
Been to that holiday in hell before  
Didn't like the t-shirt the first time.

"Only a nosebleed," he says.  
As if it made a difference.

I guess it does, at that.  
For once, he isn't  
Shot  
Stabbed  
Poisoned  
Beaten  
Kidnapped  
Hit by a car  
Abandoned by a love  
Screwed by the system  
Betrayed by a friend.  
How long can even his brave heart  
Keep pumping, as the blood seeps out  
Through a million daily cuts?  
How long before that bitch,  
The Street,  
Finally opens her mouth and takes one last bite?  
Chews him up like one of his burritos  
And spits the bones out at my feet?

"Come back to bed," he says.  
As if that could fix everything.

Maybe, for him, it does.  
It's where I've drawn the line in the sand.  
Nothing hurts him here, not even me,  
No blood on my hands, my mouth, my cock.  
Even my tongue, unholy viper with a razor's edge  
Has learned to lie down here.  
In this small space of midnight blue and brass  
We find some room for peace.  
Peace.  
We'll hold each other until the memory of blood  
Is just a vague pink ghost.

"Come back to bed," he says.

As if I'd go anywhere else.


End file.
